A bunion (hallux abducto valgus) is a fairly common and frequently painful foot problem. Typically in such cases, the big toe (hallux) is presented at a “valgus” angle, i.e., pointed “outwardly,” or laterally from the midline of the body. At the same time, the big toe joint of the first metatarsal and hallux points inwardly (medially). Various art is known to address bunions, and bring the deformed big toe into a more correct “varus” alignment or position, prominent among which is the art of bunion splints. See, e.g., Apex Bunion Night Splint (www.feetrelief.com).
Other art is known. Some art attempts to address bunions, other art does not.
Surgery is a common option. However, it can be painful and expensive.
In the field of footwear per se can be found the art of common sandals, which a bunion sufferer may opt to wear owing to a lack of pressure on the affected joint in relation to that pressure otherwise encountered from wearing closed footwear such as that of common boots and shoes. One form of a common sandal has a permanent, upstanding loop of material, for example, leather or plastic, affixed to the sole, through which the big toe is run. When such a sandal is worn, its loop can be found by the web of the foot by the large knuckle of the big toe. If a bunion sufferer were to wear a common sandal, even the loop-containing one, little if any help is provided to help orient the toe properly.
It would be desirable to improve upon or supply an alternative to the art.